


Meetings and Green Curry Soup

by Randomblackberry



Series: Soup Heals All Woes [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Cameo appearance from dad!cor, Eating Disorders, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Noctis is just worried about his friend, Poor Prompto, Pre promnis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 05:45:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15527397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Randomblackberry/pseuds/Randomblackberry
Summary: Ignis is wary of Noctis's new friend, Prompto Argentum. He seems loud, overly excitable and has a few strange eating habits he just can't understand.Or:Ignis helps Prompto through some of his problems and maybe falls a little bit in love along the way(Prequel to lies and green curry soup)





	Meetings and Green Curry Soup

**Author's Note:**

> So, this fic is a prequel to 'lies and green curry soup' with this fic showing a little insight into how Ignis fell in love with Prompto. Both fics are pretty standalone and this ones can be viewed a strictly platonic if not for a couple of small lines.
> 
> I hope nobody is offended by my portrayal of eating disorders. I have a limited familiarity with them and if my depiction is inaccurate, I apologise.

Ignis's first impression of Prompto Argentum was that he was a loud, bubbly and overly cheery teenager who looked like their sole desire was to get people to laugh at their terrible jokes.

When Ignis entered Noctis's apartment the day he met him he froze, the sounds of gaming gunfire reaching his ears. And while that in itself wasn't weird, the giggles of somebody who was almost definitely not Noct was.

Ignis braced himself as he entered the living room, faced with two boys lying half off of the sofa, gaming controllers clutched firmly in hand. They were both decidedly too close to the TV, the light of the system shining on their faces. There were two generously large packet of crisps next to both of them. Noctis's seeme empty, while Prompto's appeared relatively untouched. As Ignis watched Noctis stole a crisp with lightning speed, prompting an aggravated cry and a friendly shove.

Hence, the giggling.

Ignis cleared his throat.

Noctis's gaze flit away from the screen for approximately a second before refocusing, not even giving him a second glance.

"Yo, Specs. Just leave the stuff in the cupboard. I don't need you to cook tonight, Prom's staying over, we're just going to order a pizza or something," Noctis's tone was flippant, punctuated by a sudden swear accompanying his character's brutal death.

He chucked the game controller onto the ground with considerable force, sighing loudly. Prompto looked at him and likewise dropped his controller albeit with considerably more care.

"Wait," Prompto started, and his voice was just as squeaky as Ignis had anticipated. "I am?"

Now that his face was away from the screen, Ignis took this moment to look at the boy who Noctis had been spending all his time with. He'd known who Prompto was the moment he saw him, of course. Noctis spent every minute of the day texting him, there was a selfie of the two of them arm slung around each other on Noct's phone. But he'd never gotten the chance to truly meet the boy and judge his intentions (There were sadly too many people who would try and take advantage of Noctis's positions.)

He was quite short and skinny. Springy, even, nervous perhaps. He'd be dangerous with a ranged weapon, Ignis noted. Daggers, maybe? But looking at him Ignis couldn't quite see it in his mind. His blonde hair was ruffled in such a way that it reminded Ignis of a chocobo's posterior. A humorous image, surely, albeit not one he wished to waste much time on. He had bright blue eyes, which were currently opened wide in shock. His lips were slightly parted, and his teeth were a shining white. He was wearing his school uniform but his sleeves were rolled up, revealing a striped wristband on one arm. A strange fashion choice, Ignis couldn't help but think. He had somewhat dainty hands, both curled in his lap. His legs, although lean, looked like they packed considerably more muscle. Maybe he was a runner?

"Duh." Noctis snorted. "I can't beat this next level without you, dude,"

As Ignis watched, Prompto's eyes practically sparkled before a sudden degree of hesitation entered them. "Well-"

"Noct," Ignis interrupted smoothly. "Your guest can go home if he wishes,"

Noctis rolled his eyes. "Yeah right. Don't let him intimidate you, Prom, he's just allergic to fun,"

Ignis watched Prompto, and the battle that seemed to be taking place in his eyes. Finally he seemed to come to a decision, and his thoughtful expression was instantly replaced by a sunny smile.

"I wouldn't want to intrude, dude." he said lightly, but something about it begged the idea that it was a statement, not an offhanded remark. "Besides, we're doing pretty shit at this level even with my help. Might need to sleep on it,"

Noctis did a poor job of disguising the disappointment in his eyes. "Really? I told you, don't listen to Specs-"

"Your Highness," Ignis said coldly, and Noctis shut up instantly, although he glared at him with startling ferocity.

Prompto seemed understandably uncomfortable as he gathered his stuff. He glanced around at the mess they'd made, cushions and video games sprawled amongst sweet wraps and he seemed to shrink in on himself a little bit.

"Naw, it's okay, Prince Noctis," Noctis's eye twitched at the formal address, but only Ignis noticed. "I think my parents want to spend time with me tonight. Family time, y'know?" he shrugged in a 'you know how it is' kind of way, not that Noctis really would.

His statement was perfectly believable and perfectly realistic. And yet, there was something about it that rung false, heightening Ignis's suspicion and reinforcing his desire to get a background check on Noctis's new 'friend'.

Noctis seemed to accept this response begrudgingly, his shoulders dropping in childish disappointment. "Alright, dude. See you tomorrow?" it hurt Ignis a little bit at how hesitant he sounded, as if he wasn't sure whether there would even be a tomorrow.

But Prompto flashed an honest smile as he slung his bag over his shoulder. "For sure, dude!"

Prompto began to make his way to the door, pausing as he passed Ignis. He turned slowly to face him, and discomfort crept along his face again.

"Um. It was nice to meet you, Ignis. Noct's-" and Ignis felt a little relieved at the familiarity Prompto was giving Noctis this time, despite himself. "-told me a lot about you,"

His eyes were bright and trusting. Strangely enough he didn't seem to be lying.

"Likewise," Ignis said smoothly although to what part of his statement he didn't specify.

He didn't have time to, as after a hurried goodbye to Noctis, Prompto was gone.

After the door shut behind him Noctis rose, stalking over to Ignis with loud purposeful steps, the prince appearing as intimidating as his rather short figure could be.

"Ignis-" he began, voice low and dangerous.

"It's not becoming of a prince to sulk, Noctis," Ignis said dismissively, already setting out pots and pans for dinner. "Dinner will be ready in about half an hour,"

Noctis sagged, the fight seeming to drain out of him.

"No vegetables," he said weakly, but he seemed to know he was fighting a losing battle.

"It's not becoming of a prince to be picky about food, Noctis,"

Noctis was on his phone all throughout dinner, texting and smirking to himself.

Prompto's parents must have given up on having a family night after all.

-/-/-/-/-/

Ignis was expecting a file on Prompto Argentum. A few pages maybe, just some information on his background, where he lived, his past education, his parents' occupations, his grades, nothing too extensive and hopefully nothing too incriminating either.

What he wasn't expecting was Cor Leonis to walk up to him and tell him that Prompto was all clear.

It happened in the citadel hallway, Ignis walking through with confident strides. The Marshal had locked eyes with him and Ignis had expected some news about the current war, or the king's rapidly deteriorating health. 

"Excuse me?"

"Normal kid, lives in the lower middle class district in the suburbs. He's adopted, was around a year of age. His origins..." here Cor hesitated, his brisk assured tone faltering for a moment. "Figure he was a refugee from Galahad or one of the regions taken from Lucis," 

'Or Nifilheim' Ignis thought but did not say, remembering Prompto's bright blonde hair, a colour rare in Lucis and especially Insomnia.

"Parents do business in Tenebrae a lot. They're just ordinary trade dealers. Don't seem to be home a lot," there was something surprisingly personal about Cor's tone, like he was talking about someone he actually knew and maybe even pitied. "His grades were decent in middle school, which is why he's currently attending high school with the prince. They took a bit of a nosedive in the last few months of middle school and have never really recovered," Cor stopped abruptly. "That's it,"

Ignis found himself in a rare situation in which he was lost for words. Nothing Cor said was particularly surprising or gamebreaking. Mystery surrounding his adoption was curious, and it wouldn't do well for Noctis's friend to have bad grades. But he was still uncharacteristically shook by the look in Cor's eyes.

He wanted to ask for a comprehensive file, for more information, but really Cor had told him all he needed to know, and his tone left no room for argument.

"There'll be a file on your desk in the morning," Cor said, as if reading his mind. "It's about word for word what I recalled to you,"

"Thank you," he said, still managing to sound remarkably well put together despite the thoughts whirling in his mind. "I shall commit the information to memory,"

Cor nodded. "Do that," he said gruffly and turned sharply on his heel. He made to walk away before pausing. He looked over his shoulder and Ignis lay witness to a rare smirk on his lips. "And Scientia? Do go easy on him, alright?"

Ignis bit his lip before a dry remark could escape, and bid Cor farewell.

-/-/-/-/-/-/

Prompto Argentum came over many more times, although him and Ignis shared no more than compulsory niceties. He never stayed for dinner despite Noctis's pleas, and Noct seemed adamant that it was Ignis's fault.

"You're intimidating him," the young prince grumbled a couple weeks after their friendship had begun, curling up on the sofa in a cocoon. "Every time I ask him to stay for dinner, you turn to him and just..." he waved a hand around, attempting to articulate his feelings. "Look at him,"

"I wasn't aware that looking at somebody was a crime against the state, Noct," Ignis replied dryly, fetching Noctis's lunchbox from where it had been thrown carelessly across the floor.

"Yeah but it's 'the' look. Yes! That's the one!" Noctis straightened up and pointed in a rare burst of energy.

Ignis thought of himself as far too mature to roll his eyes, and instead settled for letting out a level sigh.

"And," Noctis continued. "You might just glare at him, but Gladio's going to kill him!"

"Will he now," Ignis replied absentmindedly.

"Yes! He's been wanting to meet him! I can't let those two meet! Prompto's a twig, and clumsy to boot! He fell out of his seat in social studies today! How do you even do that!"

Ignis prised Noctis's lunchbox open, and the retort he had prepared died on his lips.

"Noct," he began slowly, the change in tone instantly gaining Noctis's attention.

"What?"

"You...you didn't eat all your vegetables,"

Ignis made a routine of always putting vegetables in Noctis's lunch, although he figured out early on that Noctis disposed of them every day. That's why it was so strange to see them actually picked over. There was a chunk of tofu and some sprigs of broccoli still left in the compartment, but there had definitely been more this morning.

"Oh," Noctis said. "Guess Prom wasn't hungry,"

Ignis felt his mouth go very very dry. "You've been giving your vegetables...to Prompto?"

Ignis watched Noctis's expression shift from apathetic to very very tense all in a single second.

"Yeah?"

Strangely enough Ignis didn't feel frustrated, or even irritated. At most he felt a slight jolt of exasperation, which he tempered down and out of sight.

"I see," keeping his voice neutral he inspected the lunchbox further. "Is he impartial to tofu?"

Noctis just looked at him. "I'd imagine so? I think it's pretty disgusting,"

Ignis sighed distractedly. "Yes, yes, thank you for your input Noctis," his gaze didn't move away from the lunchbox. There was something about it that troubled him, something he could not quite put his finger on. But the more he thought about it the more distant his answer seemed to get, and reluctantly he moved the lunchbox away and out of his sight. "Well, at least they are not going to total waste," he admitted.

If more vegetables made their way into Noctis's lunchbox from then on, nobody mentioned it.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

"It smells good," Prompto murmured dreamily, elbows digging into the counter. He caught Ignis's skeptical look and straightened. "No, really good,"

"You seem to say that quite often," Ignis noted, plating the daggerquill rice. "But you've never eaten one of my dishes. You can't be sure they're not awful,"

Prompto let out a nervous sort of chuckle, but his eyes didn't leave the food. "Nah, when it smells that good you know it's the real deal,"

Ignis followed his gaze and found the beginnings of a smile curl at his lips. "Do you want some?" he glanced at the pan, which still contained a sizeable serving. "I seem to have made extra,"

He had for the past three days now.

Prompto jumped back as if he'd been burnt, snapping back into a defensive position so fast it was almost comical. Ignis only half listened through his bumbling excuse, keeping his exasperation to his self as he watched Prompto offer Noctis a hurried goodbye before running out of the door like there was a fire on his heels.

Noctis watched him go gloomily. "And there he goes,"

"You should be more courteous to your guest, Noct," Ignis scolded lightly, a cover for the thoughts racing through his head. "I understand that it must be daunting for him, given your difference in status,"

"I guess...but..." Noctis sighed, and Ignis felt his full attention turn to the prince. Although it was often that he sulked, far less common was the distraught expression on his face.

"Is something wrong?" Ignis coaxed gently, startling a grimace out of the younger boy.

"No...I just...I wish he'd stay for dinner once in a while,"

Ignis bit the 'me too' down before it could emerge. He found himself embarrassed that the thought had even entered his mind. "I'm sure he will before long. If he truly is your friend, he will see how much this is bothering you and he will."

"I..." Noctis looked like he wanted to say something else before stopping himself and shaking his head.

"Everything will be all right, Noct," Ignis said softly, and then placed a plate of rice in front of him. There wasn't a single vegetable in sight. "Now, I believe you have an algebra test coming up?"

-/-/-/-/-/-/

The fated day came almost two weeks later, when Noctis asked Prompto to stay over, for a sleepover disguised as a history project. Prompto had initially been hesitant, but once hearing about how Noctis had gotten his hands on the latest Assasins Creed, he'd relented.

And now Ignis was making dinner, or at least looking through the cupboards, trying to work out a dish.

"Do you have any particular food preferences, Prompto?" he asked, obtaining half a bag of rice from an alarmingly moldy spot in Noctis's cupboard.

"Huh! Oh, no! I don't-"

"Spicy," Noctis interjected, and then raised his hands in surrender as two pairs of eyes fell on him. "I saw you eat that ghost pepper! You barely even twitched!"

Ignis found himself sighing at his liege's behaviour once more. Sometimes it was incredibly clear that the boy had never had proper friends before. In front of someone who shined as brightly as Prompto, it was understandable that Noctis didn't know what to do.

Neither did Ignis.

"Let your guest speak for himself, Noctis," Ignis scolded lightly, although he got the feeling that Prompto was grateful for his interruption.

"Well...yeah. But, I'm not hungry! I had a pretty big lunch," Prompto was even more jittery than normal, Ignis observed, rocking back and forth on his heels and looking around with wild eyes.

"That's a lie," normally Ignis would call Noctis out for his rudeness, but at the moment he was honestly thankful for it. "Prom, you drank half a flask of soup. I'd hardly call that a big lunch," Ignis had never seen Noctis so softly concerned before, especially over another's wellbeing. It's comforting, somehow, and a sign that Noctis was finally reaching some semblance of maturity.

Prompto's resulting nervous chuckle made Ignis cringe. "A large breakfast, then?"

His eyes were panicked, Ignis observed, and all previous plans of roping Prompto into dinner fell out of the window. 

"I don't think that should be any reason to skip such a vitally important meal," he paused, hating himself inwardly before he continued. "But don't let me force you. It's available if you change your mind of course,"

It pained him how Prompto's eyes filled with relief as Noctis's stemmed with anger. They were both lucky the latter remained was silent.

"I think your dinners are great though! I mean not that I've...I just think they smell great! And look great, and I...uh...mean no offence!" Prompto was babbling now, but Ignis got the impression that he was so relieved to be let off the hook that he didn't care what he said.

Despite himself Ignis shook his head at Prompto's familiar antics.

His mind ground to a halt.

...familiar antics? Since when had Ignis viewed Prompto, clumsy, exuberant Prompto as anything more than the prince's friend at best and a minor annoyance at worst?

When had irritating tics became familiar antics?

Ignis scrolled through his memories, searching for a change that wasn't there.

"I understand. I'd feel a lot better if you did try some. But if you're not hungry, then you can do as you wish,"

Prompto practically beamed, throwing him two thumbs up. In stark contrast Noctis was absolutely fuming, eyes going from Ignis to Prompto and back again.

"Prompto," he began carefully, and Ignis had to admire his control. "Why don't you drop off your bag in the living room?"

Oblivious to his best friend's anger and riding on a strange sort of high, Prompto nodded, and sauntered off, bag in tow. Noctis waited for the door to close before turning to Ignis.

"We had him," he hissed.

"I won't force him to do anything he doesn't want to," Ignis said plainly, but the message in his tone was evident. 

Those seemed to be the words that got through to Noctis, the boy's shoulders slumping in defeat.

"I guess," he murmured, and then sighed. "I just wanted-"

"I know." Ignis replied and then reached for a particularly large pot. "I hope you don't honestly believe I have no plan." at Noctis's slightly dumbfounded expression he allowed a small smile to grace his face. "Would it kill you to have a bit more faith, Noct?"

"What's your plan?" 

"You have a guest in the living room," Ignis reminded him. "It's improper to leave people waiting,"

"Ugh," Noctis groaned exaggeratedly, turning towards the living room door. "Fine. Just....just get it done, okay?"

Something about Noctis's continued lack of confidence in him irritated Ignis just a tad but he held his tongue until the boy was through the door.

It wasn't long before the sounds of video game gunfire and laughter mixed in with the air, masking the sound of what Ignis was about to do.

"He likes spicy things, does he?" Ignis pondered to himself, and grabbed some spices from his rack.

-/-/-/-/-/-/

Ignis was more than used to Noctis's bedhead. In fact, more often than not it's his default haircut for the day. Prompto, on the other hand was a whole different spectacle. He found him in the morning with blonde hair sticking up in all different directions and a shirt three sizes too big on him. He chomped down a slice of toast for breakfast after predictably turning down Ignis's offers of more elaborate alternatives. It was the first time Ignis had seen Prompto eat. He tore into his food like it's the last meal he'll have before he dies. His messy way of eating combined with the unfamiliar, wild hairstyle, resulted in a strange feeling in the pit of his abdomen.

Strange. Perhaps he was growing ill?

(He knows he wasn't . He never gets sick)

Prompto and Noctis definitely looked like they were on the verge of sickness. Or at least if not sickness, exhaustion. The slump of their posture suggested they were up playing the new Assasins Creed and not working on their history project like they'd promised. 

Ignis will chew Noctis out for it later, but currently he can't find it in him to do anything more than shake his head disapprovingly.

It seems to get the message across well enough. Prompto has a mysterious engagement after lunch, something Ignis suspects is related to the slimness of Prompto's wallet thanks to the knowledge that this engagement occurs every Saturday without fail. Ignis doesn't know what he does for lunch, but he has the sinking suspicion that if at all possible, he would avoid it.

Which is why before he left, Ignis presented him with a flask of soup.

Prompto blinked.

"It's not poisoned, I assure you," Ignis said dryly. "I believe Noctis said you like spicy food and drink a lot of soup? This is a new recipe I've been working on. Green curry soup. I was wondering if you could take it for your lunch and taste test it for me?"

"Huh? Oh no, I couldn't-"

"Noctis is not going to eat it," Ignis prompted, and then smiled knowingly. "It would be ruder to refuse it,"

As expected that garnered a reaction from Prompto, the teenager flinching backwards, a blush tinting his cheeks. "Um...uh-"

Ignis pushed the flask into his hands before he could come up with another half-baked excuse. Where their fingers touched Ignis noted that Prompto was ice cold. It made Ignis frown. It was approaching Summer. There was no reason for him to be cold, especially in the warmth of Noctis's apartment. 

Prompto's icy fingers wrapped around the warm flask as if it was a lifeline, and Ignis found himself nodding approvingly.

"Don't think of it as a favour from me to you, but as a request I would like for you to fulfil. Please drink this and give me feedback tomorrow so I can further improve this dish,"

"Why?" Prompto blurted out, and then looked instantly sheepish.

"A cook's curiosity?" Ignis suggested dryly, and then offered him a smile. "Please drink it. I would be terribly disappointed if you threw it out,"

Prompto managed to look a little offended despite his internal panic. "I wouldn't-"

"I'd hope not," Ignis interrupted, and then tempered down his smile. Gladio had told him on multiple occasions that the expression could look incredibly intimidating. "Know that I wasn't insinuating that I believe you would. It was a simple joke."

Prompto nodded slowly, but he's still guarded. Cautiously his nose twitched, catching the scent that wafts free from the flask's prison.

"It smells really good," 

Ignis chuckled, despite himself. "You do seem to be saying that quite a lot. Remember, don't pass judgment before you try it,"

"Right," Prompto affirmed, and then hesitated, fingers tightening around the flask. "I look forward to trying it,"

Ignis had learned that Prompto was a terrible liar. Probably the worst in all of Eos. Although he wouldn't make eye contact, and his hands were twitching, Ignis knew undoubtedly that Prompto spoke the indisputable truth. 

Ignis felt accomplished for some reason. It was a rare emotion for the advisor, to be satisfied with his work, but looking at the sheer honesty in Prompto's eyes Ignis knew that he would keep his word.

"That's all I ask,"

-/-/--/-/-/-/

"Ah, Prompto. Might I inquire as to how you found the soup I gave to you?"

"Oh yeah! It was super amazing! I haven't tasted anything so delicious...in like...forever!"

"Then please, take this. It's a new recipe I've made up. I can hardly get Noctis to try it, the vegetable count's far too high for him,"

"Then why would you try make it?"

"The prince may be the only one I serve, but that does not mean he is the only one I can cook for,"

"Yeah?"

"Please, indulge me,"

"All right. It looks really good..."

-/-/-/-/-/

Ignis learned many things about Prompto's eating habits.

He would only accept food (and with great reluctance as a matter of fact) that was low calorie, and preferably high in nutrients. This contradicted solidly with Noctis's wish for Prompto to stay for dinner, as their tastes completely opposed each other's.

Prompto was more readily accepting of Ignis's food as time went on, especially if Ignis took the time to talk about it, detailing the exact ingredients, calorie counts, portion size. Sometimes after hearing this, Prompto would wince and make up some excuse to decline. It stung Ignis a little, and worried him more.

The one dish, however, that Prompto seemed to enjoy with the highest success rate, was the first dish Ignis had given to him. Green curry soup. Ignis no longer pretended that he was testing new recipes when he was handing the dish over, and Prompto no longer gave half hearted excuses to get out of eating it.

It made a warm feeling spark in his chest, filling his body with a strange tingly filling unbeknownst to him. It must be pride, Ignis reasoned to himself. After all, his dish seemed to have greatly impressed Prompto, who Ignis would never call picky-not after Noctis, but rather cautious, and a little uneasy.

And yet...he couldn't help but have the distinct impression that it was something else entirely.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Prompto stayed over for dinner a few days later. It was a surprisingly undramatic affair, just the usual extended offer followed by a slightly shy acceptance. Ignis hadn't been fazed in the slightest, he'd been expecting that response sooner rather than later. 

Ignis knew they could have green curry soup for dinner ever single day, especially with Noctis being as distrusting of green things as he was, so Ignis got to work making different food instead. As he cooked, the sounds of video game gunfire and the occasional curse were gentle background noise to the hiss of the pan. 

Eventually a particularly loud thump of music erupted, and Ignis could distinctly hear Prompto chucking his controller to the ground in frustration. Noctis seemed to keep playing, but Prompto picked his way through the various consoles and misplaced furniture (how someone as lazy as Noctis managed to move the sofa in such a way that it blocked the kitchen and why he thought that was practical or in anyway a good idea would forever be a mystery to Ignis) so that he could lean awkwardly on the counter, watching Ignis with wide eyes.

He didn't offer a greeting, so Ignis didn't reply with one, instead jumping right into his usual talk about calories and nutrients and serving size. Prompto nodded earnestly at everything Ignis said, eyes flicking from him to the food and back again.

Ignis was never one to let others into his kitchen, but seeing as Prompto had nothing to do, he offered him a carrot and a knife. 

The responsibility seemed to give Prompto a new found purpose and sense of duty that made Ignis smile. His enthusiasm was so immense, he practically had to stop him before he chopped his own finger off.

Dinner was an uneventful affair, but Prompto cleaned his plate. Noctis smiled more than Ignis had seen him do in what felt like forever. Prompto's laughs had real happiness.

Despite himself, Ignis found he couldn't help but smile too.

-/-/-/-/-/-/

"Nice job, you shrimp!" Gladio cackled, bringing his hand down firm on Prompto's shoulder. "I say we might have found your secret weapon!"

Prompto stuck his tongue out childishly. "Careful, big guy-I'm still growing! Keep talking like that and I might just catch you up!"

"You wanna bet?" 

Prompto laughed, cocking his newfound weapon in an uncharacteristic pose of arrogance. "What, you scared?"

From the sidelines, Noctis shook his head. "Puberty has been most unkind to you,"

Prompto raised himself upwards onto his tiptoes, sticking his tongue out childishly at the prince. "Hey, Noct-you're supposed to be on my side!"

The conversation moved onto something else entirely, but all Ignis could focus on was Prompto, weapon in hand, a smile parting his lips. The training hall's lights were harsh, but succeeded in illuminating his pale skin like that if a beacon. 

Prompto tipped his head backwards, a free careless laugh escaping him. It was such an effortless movement, such a joyful sound, that even Ignis could feel the warmth emanating from it on the sidelines.

Oh, Ignis thought, as that dazzling laughter turned on him. Oh.

So that's what it was.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

"An eating plan?"

Ignis looked up at the sound of skepticism, locking eyes with a confused looking Prompto. He clutched a sheet paper in his right hand, which Ignis deduced out of context was the recommended intake and suggested meals for crownsguard recruits.

"Crownsguard training is very strenuous," Ignis explained easily. "Diet directly affects your stamina and strength. It's simply a recommendation for calorie and protein intake for someone your-" Ignis nearly bit his tongue in his haste to change his wording. "-for someone as skinny as you. To my memory I do not recall it being overly restrictive. And of course, you are still allowed to enjoy the occasional treat every now and then. It might seem difficult to follow, but it's quite flexible. If you wish, I could teach you some adequate recipes-" Ignis stopped himself as soon as he realised how silent Prompto had become.

Ignis raised his gaze from the meal plan to observe his reaction. Prompto wasn't meeting his eyes, fingers pulling and twisting at each other without rest.

Realisation dawned, and Ignis found himself placing the eating plan back down on the table where it lay.

"The recommended meal sizes are to be followed. Any less and you endanger your health," 

Prompto didn't respond, still looking down at the eating plan with a troubled expression. Ignis steeled himself.

"And Noctis,"

As expected his best friend's name sent Prompto jolting back into reality. The boy jerked his head upwards sharply, looking at Ignis with a faintly panicked look. "What?"

"The crownsguard are entrusted with protecting the crown city and their monarchy. If you don't eat the required amount you run the risk of your efficiency being lowered. It could put Noctis or his father in danger," Ignis could hear Prompto's sharp intake of breath and it made his heart twinge in sympathy. "Still though, he wasn't done."I can help you, Prompto. If you are unwilling to digest high calorie meals I can help formulate ones with you. I can teach you so that you can make nutritional meals at your own home without having to rely on takeout or your...parents," Prompto didn't react, but his hands were trembling. Ignis nearly reached out to still them but stopped himself just before he could.

"I'm not..." Prompto's voice quivered and broke, keening off into a high pitched wail. "I'm not good enough as I am now," 

Prompto was, Ignis remarked to himself, possibly the worst liar in Eos. He wasn't so bad at omitting truths or even telling little white lies, but when faced with an emotional situation Prompto's acting skill were comparable to a five year old's.

"You're avoiding eye contact," Ignis observed, urging the younger boy to at least try and look Ignis in the eyes. "That's enough to tell me you're lying. You would not be recommended to the crownsguard if you were not good enough," he raised his hand to halt any protest. "And before you argue, know that your friendship with prince earned you very few points in that regard. If there is one thing we are serious about, it is the safety of our heir. Insomnia would never, ever, let somebody they think is 'not good enough' protect our prince,"

Prompto took a step backwards and then another, until his hip hit the kitchen counter. His eyes were steadily leaking tears, but his sobs were silent, not unlike simple heavy breaths.

Ignis picked up a flask off of the table and offered it to him. "I made you soup. Your favourite. Why don't you eat and we talk about this afterwords?"

That seemed to be what broke Prompto. The tears came out properly after that, until his eyes were blotched red and the ground around them was covered in tissues. Ignis stayed with him throughout it all, running the boy's back and giving soothing encouragement Prompto had probably never heard in life.

Even as he cried Prompto still held onto the flask tightly, as if his life depended on it. And then, slowly, still occasionally choking on his own breath, he began to drink.

His eyes, his tired, leaking eyes, met Ignis's.

"Ignis," he spoke like he was discovering air for the first time, a long anticipated breath of someone deprived of oxygen for so long.

"Thank you,"

-/-/-/-/-/-/

Ignis's hand was limp in Prompto's grip.

"I know we said no more lies after Altissia. But I can't, not like this." he leant down so his lips brushed against the spot on his forehead not swaddled by bandages. "Please forgive me,"

If the man in the hospital bed could hear him, he didn't answer.

He certainly couldn't see him.

He never would again.

**Author's Note:**

> The last part is a preview to the next fic. Which will be significantly more angst but still have some fluff.
> 
> I was going to write more scenes involving Prompto recovering but I couldn't find a way to pen it realistically so I left it ambiguous and openended. His eating disorder will crop up in future works, although it will probably not have as much focus. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it! Comments and kudos and bookmarks will always be appreciated!


End file.
